Coming Home
by Cinnamon Heart
Summary: Drabble. Lunitari's point of view on the scheme to get a certain wizard out of the Abyss during the War of Souls. Slight, implied Raistlin/Lunitari.


A/N: Hey there DL fandom! *waves*  
Just a drabble I've had sitting on my computer for a while, so rather than leave it to gather dust, I might as well post it. This might evolve into a drabble repository. No idea yet. Plot bunnies abound with those silly characters.  
Slight Raistlin/Lunitari here, but really slight and it might just be a goddess's ego. :P

**Coming Home**

Though her physical appearance was nothing but illusion, Lunitari had to fight to keep a smile off her face. After so many years of her cousins telling her off — despite the wisdom she shared with Gilean, she was indeed the youngest of the three, and they did use that difference to their advantage in argument, both childish gods that they were — she had come up with the idea that would allow them home. She had offered forgiveness as an acceptable, logical path. And she had won over both Solinari's distrust and Nuitari's cynism.

They had gotten Raistlin Majere out of the Abyss. It required the consent of most of the pantheon, but they had done it. What other choice was there but to watch their world crash under the weight of Takhisis's ambitions? No one, Lunitari had proffered, was better suited to taking her on than the man who had once defeated her — and all of them. All nineteen of her fellow gods had their doubts, but none could find fault in her argument.

And though it was an odd decision to let such a dangerous man out of his prison, they all agreed and she smiled. Let them learn, she thought. It was a deity's duty to have faith in their champion, even when they turned away. Of course, such a line of thought would have been against Solinari's ideals. The god of good magic was righteous and proud of his ability to forgive the mistakes of men, and yet Lunitari never commented on how he turned away mages for doing what they needed, for learning the hard way and following their own path.

Herself, she was more lax on morals, favouring the wisdom of a lesson learnt to righteousness or ambition. Many of her wizards had found the path of the Red Robe after a change of heart or a terrible mistake, and she took them in without so much as asking; she had been waiting on the opportunity to offer Raistlin a second chance, and so she fuelled his magic to the best of her current, if hindered, ability. It should have been Nuitari, his patron, and yet she never could keep away from this particular mage. She knew he noticed, they both did, and Nuitari couldn't even rage since both of them were drained by the lack of worship. _It was merely practical_. Raistlin wore a sardonic smile every time he casted a spell in this wretched era, and she had no doubt he recognized the essence of red magic flowing in his veins, mixing with the black he had known for so long.

When Solinari asked, she grinned. "He deserves to know that he's earned back my respect, doesn't he?" she offered in answer, a string of words that didn't even begin to cover her reasons.

But Solinari frowned at the idea of an evil man earning respect, and she knew he wouldn't press the issue. Years of questions that didn't have to be answered, _not now_, and no one better than the maiden of illusions to lull her cousin into believing he was overthinking the situation. This was nothing but a matter of pride, was it not? Of course it was.

And when they welcomed Raistlin Majere back, when they guided him to the realm of the dead, she had another smile, a larger one, that she didn't bother fight. The hems of his robes of night, previously of lavish gold satin, had been dyed crimson. She had to admit, against her pride, that this suited him better than the pure red he once wore. Nuitari fumed and Solinari clasped a hand on his cousin's back, trying to prevent a war that didn't have to happen. And the red moon shone bright, embracing her champion for the first time since he betrayed her.  
She didn't expect him to hug her back, and he didn't. But humans didn't age in death, and good things came to those who waited.


End file.
